Skie
Skie Fade Skie turned from her magic girl past and embraced a philosophy born of strength and awareness of what victory truly cost. Wiser, she understood that the best answer was to make sure no opponent stood before her and dedicated herself to never holding back. To always win. To always proceed with eyes wide open. Current Story Years after the death of her leader, Skie searched for a purpose. What use is a magical girl when she becomes woman? Where can she serve Good? Skie finds herself working for a Humanitarian Aid non-profit named Endevor. Though she believes in helping, her faith that the world can be saved by hope is shattered. Over the last few months, an increasing number of bids were taken by a Foundation she's never heard of. Driven to discover their motivations, Skie researches this group, but is unable to learn of them or the organization that oversees them. Knowing that she must do more, she dips into the painful past to once more wear her Chosen form. With Sable drawn to her transformation, she once more seeks out to Do Good veiled in the protection of evening darkness. History They were selected for their will. They were chosen for their spirit. Brought together, they fought to protect their friends. They battled for each other and won. They defeated minions of evil in the hundreds, leaders of hate in their dozens, generals of despair, and finally faced the Queen of Darkness. Arms linked, they joined their minds together in love and stood before The Queen. But for all their toughness of spirit. For all their strength of will, no true enemy is defeated without a price. In the penultimate moment of battle, their strongest Chosen was forced to make the most terrible choice. The Queen threw all her power into a final attack so forceful that a sacrificed had to be paid. All or One. She chose. She chose for her friends. She chose for her enemy. She chose to bear the attack so that her Sisters could live. Eyes closed, she clasped her hands and opened them, spreading her most powerful shield, focusing the Queen's attack upon herself. And... heard a sigh and quiet sob. The voice of their Leader, of the one who Bound them. Skie opened her eyes upon her closest Sister stepping within the opening in the shield and drawing the blast within. Ever graceful, she fell, her pink clothing fluttering in the air as she released her final words. Her words of love for all of them... and a single last look at Skie. All turned for Skie. What was before joy in battle turned to ash as everything she fought for fell before her. She clenched fingers and pulled both hands in. Her shield collapsed as she crushed the force and centered it. Fingers splayed and arms thrust forward, spreading the shield before as the Queen struck. Again and again The Queen's attack struck and burst over Skie's shield. Fear struck Rage, and Rage won as Skie deliberately stalked towards the Queen. Before, enemies were defeated, but no one truly died. This time -- for the first time -- Skie struck to kill. Her hands clenched to fists, she pulled the shield within and focused it into a single force contained in her fist. Leaping, she burst through the Queen's defenders and struck through her chest. The force of Skie's rage centered in a single orb of destruction that she thrust through her enemy. Skie stood alone in a field of desolation. Her shocked team gazed upon her with terrified awe, tears flowing from the loss of their leader. But Skie shed no tears. For she was Alone. Bereft of her beloved leader and without a true enemy to face, Skie the Magic Girl retired. She drifted through a life in stasis, a life that never progressed from that terrible moment where she lost everything that mattered and realized that the only true victory, the only true success, was in total defeat of her enemy. She was Lost. The young lady grew to a women. She breathed. She ate. She trained. But she did not live. Others were gray shapes, empty of definition. Her life was a single suspended note, the echoing sigh of a friend lost so long ago. Time tread forward. It would take a reawakening to return life to Skie. It would take inspiration, a voice that spoke the right words. Words about facing enemies and defeating them and truly ending them. Words about seeking power and truly using it. Words about victory and true dedication. For the right leader, she would rise again. She was Ready. Powers * Physical Prowess: High jumping ability, fast speed, significantly enhanced strength and reflexes * Invested: Compression Compression * Air Manipulation: Skie is able to manipulate air by making arm and hand gestures * Air Blade - A scythe of air * Air Shield - A broad sheet of 'hardened' air * Air Strike - Focusing air to power her fist * Air Burst - Creating a bomb of air to burst on impact Trivia * Skie is unaware of her Investment. At her current power level, all she knows is that she can manipulate Air. Sable does not understand physics and never conveyed the full extent of her ability. Gallery Virtue - VRC.png|Virtue patrolling Zaphira City Virtue - Casual by AlbaDusk.png|Virtue - Formal Wear Virtue - AlbaDusk.jpg|Virtue Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mhai's Characters